dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa's Day Off (NSFW Tales)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Characters *Shawn *Medusa Transcript (Shawn was walking in a dark fog) Shawn: (sighs) How did I get here? Medusa (whispering): Hello traveler.... Shawn: (jumps in fear) Ah CRAP! Medusa: Come closer, dear.... Shawn: (walks slowly) Oookay...... Medusa: Yes...come closer...do you enjoy my voice? Shawn: It's more deceptive than enjoyable. Medusa: Oh hush now... (Medusa flings herself out of the fog, and rubs herself against him.) Medusa: What if I came closer to you? Shawn: It's time I guess. Medusa: What time? Shawn: Hmm, 8:00pm? Medusa: Oh, really? (laughs sensually) I was thinking, maybe we could step out of this fog, and have a nice conversation. Shawn: (disbelieves) Suuure... (Medusa folds her arms.) Medusa: You seem like no fun. Shawn: What do you mean? Medusa: Well, you won't have a solid conversation with me. Shawn: (sighs) Fine. (Medusa grabs his arm and rushes him over to her lair, and sits him down.) Medusa: So what brings you here? Shawn: I just got lost. Medusa: That sucks. At least I'm not in a killing mood today. Shawn: Oh, that's good. Medusa: In fact, you look a bit roughed up. Can I help you wash some of the stains and bruises? Shawn: Sure. (Medusa leads him to her spring, and starts washing him.) Medusa: Man, your fur is very rough... (She slips off her robe.) Medusa: Mind if I loosen it up a bit? Shawn: It's cool. (She grabs some body lotion, and reaches for his penis.) Medusa: I know exactly how to loosen you up. Shawn: Uh, sure. (She starts gently stroking his flaccid penis, slowly making it rise.) Medusa: You don't get excited much, do you? Shawn: Uh... (shows his erections a bit) Medusa: Oh, there we are. Now we're getting somewhere. Shawn: (in his head) At least I can think in my head. Medusa: Do you have any children, traveler? Shawn: No. (in his head) Jumping Jacks! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..... (She tightens her grip on his now erect cock.) Medusa: I can feel your stress. Shawn: (in his head) Hope she's not in my mind. Medusa: I'm always in your mind, traveler. (She starts to jerk off his dick.) Shawn: (thinking) Well, time to make some ice crystals. Medusa: I can feel your cold cum rising. Shawn: (thinking) Well. Hope she won't give me a boob job or blow job. Medusa: Don't worry, I'm not into that kind of thing. Shawn: (thinking) Just pretend she's not here Shawn, just pretends here. (Shawn sprays cum all over the fresh, clean water.) Medusa: Now, do you feel relaxed? Can you speak Shawn: Totally. Absolutely. Medusa: Good! I love the sound of your voice. Shawn: My voice? You when say like it almost sounds like a fetish. Medusa: Yeah, It soothes me. (Shawn blows another load of cum.) Shawn: I think I just blew another load in the water. Medusa: Don't worry, I'll clean it up. (She slides into the water naked, to slurp up the floating cum.) Medusa: Mmm~! Shawn: Does you really like my semen? Medusa: It has a unique taste. Shawn: That's nice to know. (Medusa, with a smirk on her face, slides up to Shawn's cock.) Shawn (thinking): Oh no. Medusa: Oh yes... (She slides her lips over his thick penis.) Medusa: Mmm! So big! Shawn (thinking): I shouldn't be liking this right now...but... Shawn: Ugh...just suck it harder! (He grabs Medusa's head, and shoves it across his dick.) Shawn: Yes! It feels so good! Medusa (thinking): This guy's insane...maybe he hasn't had serious sex in a while. Shawn: I'm gonna blow my load...just suck it...suck it...suck it! Medusa (thinking): I am- (Just then, Shawn blows a huge load of cum straight down Medusa's throat.) Medusa: Agh! Shawn: Sorry 'bout that... (She swallows the excess cum.) Medusa: It's fine. I'm perfectly used to it. (The scene pans out, with Medusa giving Shawn another blowjob.) Category:NSFW Category:August Releases Category:RP